Recent advances in electronics have led to the development of small electronic devices, such as computers and wireless telephones. Such devices are frequently portable and may be carried from one location to another. During use, such devices are typically placed on a desktop or other flat support surface. In many instances, it is desirable, to support the electronic device in an inclined position to make it easier to use.
In the past, electronic devices have been made with built-in support feet to support the device in an inclined position. The support feet are typically disposed within a recess on the backside of the electronic device's housing. The support feet pivot between the storage position and a deployed position. In the storage position, the support feet are disposed entirely within the recess so that the electronic device rests flat on the support surface. In the deployed position, the support feet extend downward from the housing to support the electronic device in an inclined position.
Built-in support feet have been used very successfully in full-size keyboards for desktop computers. However, this type of supporting device has several drawbacks. First, built-in support feet provide only a few degrees of angle. Therefore, they are not suitable for applications where larger angles are required. Second, built-in support feet require a substantial amount of room in the electronic device's housing to accommodate the support feet in the closed position or storage position. Thus, built-in support feet may not be practical for small electronic devices having only a limited amount of space. Third, built-in support feet are not adjustable.
Another approach that has been used in the past is to provide a separate support stand for the electronic device. One advantage of using a separate support stand is that it can be used in applications where the viewing angle is more than a couple of degrees, or in applications where there is not sufficient room in the electronic device to accommodate recessed support feet. However, the use of a separate support stand also has its disadvantages. Most support stands are not adjustable and therefore do not provide the user with a choice as to the desired viewing angle. Further, support stands are typically bulky and require a substantial amount of space for storage. Moreover, if the electronic device is portable, the user must either carry the support stand or do without the stand when traveling. Neither of these options fully meets the user's needs.